


Guilty as Sin

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [54]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Mandrea, naughty smut, work-related smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle is roped into a work-related entanglement that could get him in big trouble with his boss, but he can't resist the temptation...
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Andrea Harrison
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Guilty as Sin

> Guilty as Sin - Dan Talevski
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K3lMiIcfB4>

* * *

**Guilty as Sin**

“Who the hell would marry him?” Daryl laughed.

“Fucked if I know. Phillip is about the biggest prick I ever met, but he sure pays good,” Merle responded from under the hood of a car that cost more than his house.

“Do we really have to go to this thing?”

“Daryl, it's a work thing and he said to be there, so we do as we're told. You wanna keep working, right?”

“Yeah, I just ain't into socializing with these yuppie types.”

“Me neither, just stand in the corner and have a drink. Keep your mouth shut and it'll be over before you know it. It's a BBQ anyway, might be OK.”

Merle was always talking Daryl down off the ledge about something or another. He was still 23 and easily fired up. Merle was almost 30 and couldn't be damned to get all worked up over nothing anymore. The work thing would be dumb but it wasn't fatal. He didn't mind finally meeting the woman who agreed to marry someone like Phillip Blake. The man was a sociopathic but charming asshole so his wife had to be a real piece of work.

“You almost done? We only got an hour to get cleaned up for this thing,” Daryl huffed.

“Yeah yeah, chill out.”

/

They took turns jumping in the shower and put on a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt for the work BBQ. Phillip didn't give a shit about his staff beyond the job they did but he really liked to present the idea that he was a man of the people and could chat with blue collar men like he was one of them. Phillip was a luxury car dealer with a jaguar and a mansion, he was not one of them, but he liked to fake that he was. Merle could see him with a future in politics.

They arrived at Phillip's lake house with a massive deck and backyard at 7 pm as instructed and were met by Phillip in the driveway.

“Hey, boys. How's it going this fine evening?”

“Not so bad, boss. You?”

Merle liked to keep conversations with his boss short and sweet.

“Not bad, not bad. Just head around back and make yourselves at home. I have some new work contacts at this thing tonight so behave yourselves,” he joked, but he was completely serious.

“So no getting tanked and dancing on the picnic tables?” Daryl joked.

“Not unless you want to be kickin' rocks down the road looking for employment,” Phillip smirked.

“Got it, we'll be on our best behavior,” Daryl nodded.

In the backyard, there was a pool, a huge deck, and a BBQ that looked like it cost a grand. There were tables, coolers of beer, and food laid out. It looked like a hell of a fancy BBQ to Merle. They found a table off in a corner and grabbed a beer to get chatting. There was some old 70s rock playing and some groups of men in business casual clothing yapping about money and company crap. Merle was already bored but then he spotted something of interest.

“Damn.”

Daryl turned to see what he was looking at and grinned.

“You like?”

“Hell yeah, who the hell is that?”

“Bet you anything it's his wife.”

“Not in a million years.”

“I don't know, man. Money talks and I bet he used it to get a woman like that.”

The woman was slim and blonde with bright blue eyes. She was in a summer dress with sandals and he eyed her bare neck and back with wanton hunger.

“Cut it out, she's got a wedding ring on, Merle. I think that's the boss's wife.”

“Fuck,” Merle sighed. “She's a little too fancy for me anyway, but damn, hey?”

“Yup. She's a looker alright, but get that out of your mind.”

“Hey, I ain't stupid. I need to take a leak,” Merle sighed and wandered over to the house to locate a bathroom.

Merle walked in through the back patio doors and stared at the blonde woman as he passed her. She was more stunning the closer he got to her but she was clearly off-limits. Merle wandered the halls for a good three minutes and still hadn't come across a bathroom in the massive house yet.

“Are you lost?”

He froze and turned back to see who the woman was speaking to him.

“Yeah, sorry. I was just lookin' for a bathroom.”

“Follow me,” she smiled and he followed her up a flight of stairs and down another hallway to a white door with a gold handle.

“Thanks,” he nodded to the stunner from outside.

“No problem,” she smiled.

He didn't expect to see her when he walked out, but she was still lingering down the end of the hall near the landing when he came out.

“You work for Phillip. A mechanic, right?”

“Yeah, Merle Dixon,” he said, offering his hand to her.

“Andrea Blake.”

“So you're his wife,” he clarified.

“Guilty as charged,” she smirked.

He thought that was a strange way to respond but she moved in closer and chased the thought away.

“I've heard a lot about you,” she said softly.

She was so close that he could feel her breath on one of his cheeks and he swallowed hard.

“You have? Wouldn't have thought he'd say much about me.”

“He said you're a hard worker.”

“Did he?”

“Yes. He says you don't stop till the job's done. Is that true?”

He sensed a little double entendre and didn't know how to handle it.

“Uh...yeah, I guess.”

“Well, if it's true, then that's very admirable,” she purred.

Merle had zero idea where to go next.

“Uh...thanks.”

“Tell me, Merle. Are you single?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting.”

Lost. He was completely lost.

“I have to know, what do you actually think of Phillip?”

“This feels like a trap,” he winced.

“I think he's borderline crazy...and I happen to know he's being unfaithful.”

“Oh...”

This was way too much information for someone like him to be in possession of.

“Yep, can you believe that?” she continued.

“No. Don't see why anyone would ever cheat when they have you.”

It was true and he didn't know what else to say.

“That's sweet of you to say. Can I show you something, Merle?”

This was going off the rails a little. What the hell could she want to show him?

“I guess so,” was all he could reply with.

He followed her without a single thought for what he'd say if Phillip happened to turn up. He detected the scent of lilac and vanilla on her skin and he knew he'd follow her off a cliff if she asked him nicely. There was yet another floor to the house and soon they were in a loft where the master bedroom came into view.

“Uh...what did you want to show me here?” he asked dumbly.

He watched as she walked over to a large front window and then the most incredible thing happened, his boss's wife reached down and pulled her dress up over her head.

“Jesus!” he flinched, unsure where to put his eyes as she turned from the window and back toward him. Her full white breasts where right there in front of him, maybe 10 feet away but so close he could see how soft her skin was. She was only in a pair of black panties and he knew this was trouble with a capital T.

“Do you want me, Merle?”

“You tryin' to get me murdered, woman?”

This was insanity. As hot as she was, this was insanity.

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Of course I do. Look at you! But he's gonna kill me if he catches us.”

“Then you better follow me into the master bathroom and get this thing moving,” she winked.

“Fuckin' hell,” he groaned as she walked off to the end of the large loft and disappeared into a bathroom. A moment later she tossed her panties out through the open door and God help him, he was only human.

His eyes focused on the open door for only a moment and then he was walking toward her as if being pulled by the world's strongest magnet. She was perched on the edge of the counter, ready for him when he walked in and the smile across her lips said that she was not in need of romance. She was offering him her body and he was taking. Who in their right mind could resist? Job or no job, he was taking.

Merle shut the door behind him and turned the lock. He yanked his shirt over his head and tore open his jeans to prepare his weapon. This woman wanted to be fucked like a punishment. He could feel it in the electricity between them and read all the signals she was sending out. Andrea Blake wanted to make the Earth move. He shoved his boxers down and like that he was between her thighs, pushing her back onto the counter, kissing her rough and dirty.

He felt vicious with her and that wasn't usual. Merle was typically pretty smooth and romantic. He was a southern gentleman normally in bed but she was making him feel downright demonic. She leaned her bare back against the bathroom mirror and pulled her right foot up onto the edge of the counter allowing her knee to turn outward. Merle caught a glance at her perfect pussy and growled like an animal as he grabbed her breasts and kissed her harder, moving his hungry mouth to her throat where his teeth grazed her skin and then sank a little into her flesh.

Andrea began to work his dick with her hand, driving him insane and getting him rock hard in mere seconds.

“You gonna give me this?” she whined.

“You need it rough, don't ya?” he demanded to know.

“Yeah...I need you to fuck me like you hate me. Make me feel it all week, Merle.”

“Fuckin' hell.”

“I saw you once at the garage...shirtless and sweating in the hot sun. I wanted your hands all over me, Merle. I was never gonna act on it till I caught Phillip messing around, but now that I got you here with me I need you to fuck me senseless...give me everything you have,” she pleaded.

Merle slipped his right hand down between her thighs to see if she was even wet yet and found her more than ready for him.

“Hang on to something, honey.”

He lined his cock up with her body and thrust into her hard. She whimpered and winced a little at the size of him filling her.

“My God!” she gasped out. “Don't stop.”

Merle pulled her legs up and gripped the counter under her thighs to drive it into her as hard as he could. She pulled him in close and kissed him hard, scratching her long manicured nails down his back.

“Awwww yeah, you do me so right, Merle. You fuck me so good!”

“Shhhh...you're gonna get me dead, woman.”

Merle fucked her good and bowed his head down to take her breasts with his hungry mouth as he did. She was whining and crying out his name and he felt higher than he ever had before. Things like this didn't happen to him.

“I'm gonna cum, baby...don't stop!” she pleaded.

“I ain't gonna stop, you go ahead and cum. We gotta wrap this up fast,” he urged.

Merle needed her dam to break so he teased her clit gently with two wet fingers as he drilled into her.

“Come on now, girl. I can feel it...you're right there.”

He felt her pussy twitch against his cock and then she melted back against the mirror, her body erupting in waves of intense pleasure.

“Mmmmm! Oh my God!”

Merle covered her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet and took it home with the last of his energy, nailing her as she asked him to, as if he hated her, but the truth was he didn't even know her.

He came all over her belly and breasts a moment later and she slid her ass off the edge of the counter to regain her composure.

“I'm not crazy...just in case you're wondering,” she said finally.

“Was this revenge for him messing around?” he asked.

“I guess it was. Go ahead and think I'm trash, I don't care. I never even considered cheating till I found out about his girlfriend last week.”

“I ain't judging,” he said. “It's none of my business. Just hope this made you feel a little better.”

“This was amazing. I don't think I ever had it that good...makes me wonder how it would be with more time and maybe on a bed.”

He couldn't help thinking of it too. He wouldn't mind a chance to test it out, but this was very likely a one-time thing. Merle located all his clothes and splashed some cold water on his face to get his mind back to reality.

“Well, I guess this is it?” he said, not knowing what the hell she expected.

“I don't know...”

She looked unsure of what to say but he could sense that she wasn't finished with him by a long shot. Her little revenge game was leaving her wanting more, he could see it in her eyes.

“I should walk outta here and never lay a hand on you again, but I think we both know that ain't happening.”

She nodded and for a moment, he had the upper hand.

“Call me if you need me again. My number is in your husband's contacts,” he winked, and then he was out of there.

/

Merle spotted his brother in the backyard and walked toward him looking guilty as sin as he passed Phillip. Daryl wasn't gonna believe what just happened.


End file.
